Kung Fu Humans Chapter Eleven
KUNG FU HUMANS CHAPTER ELEVEN I threw my robe over my body, stepping out of the steaming hot pool of water. I wrung out my hair over the pool and drops flew down the sides and splashed into the heated water. I gazed out at the view from here, slipping my sandals over my feet to keep the grass from sticking to them. The sun was rising over the horizon line, and a few people were stirring. I couldn't help but smile over the beautiful morning view. It had been two weeks since Trinity, Nicole and I first started training here at the Jade Palace in China, in the animal world. We had trained extremely hard over the past fourteen days, and were well on our way to becoming true, powerful warriors, like our ancestors in 'Legend of the Dragon Sisters'. My gaze immediately turned to the door when I heard it open. Trinity came out, dressed in only a lilac colored robe and matching slippers. She looked like she had just woken up. "Morning, Kelsi," she greeted. "Morning, Trin," I returned, smiling at her. "Kelsi, I told you not to call me that!" Trinity exclaimed. "But your mom calls you that all the time," I pointed out. "She's the only one that gets to," Trinity said, folding her arms. "Same with Nicole being called Nick." "But I let you call me 'Kel'," I said. "Too bad," Trinity countered. "Just take your bath," I sighed. "I'm going to go get dressed." Trinity shook her head at me as she took off her slippers near the pool. The only place that the masters of the palace could take their bath was either inside the palace courtyard, with a small pool of steaming hot water in it, or here, a big pool of steaming hot water near a small cliff overlooking the valley. It's best to take a bath here either early in the morning or late at night so nobody from the valley can look up and see you (even though it's so high up that nobody can make out your image). I left as soon as she started to take off her robe. I strode through the palace, down a few hallways, and to Po's room (since I had been here for two weeks already, I had become familiar with the palace). I slowly opened the creaking door. Po was fast asleep, and Nicole was nowhere to be found. Her pajamas were folded on her mattress, so I guessed that she went to take a bath in the courtyard's pool. I silently walked to the corner of the room, where I changed into my clothes, praying that Po wouldn't stir. I wore a gray Chinese spaghetti strap shirt, with black shorts and brown sandals. I twisted my hair into a braid going down the back of my neck. And of course, I wore my necklace. As soon as I finished cleaning my glasses, Po started to stir. I turned around to face him as he rolled over and grunted. "Hmm… n-no… K-Kelsi, don't…" He rolled back over. "Die," he finished. I stepped backwards in fear. Die? He was having a dream that I was dying? "C-Chauntella M-Mirar," he muttered. "S-stop it… We can't… stop you." I ran up to him and shook him repeatedly. "Po, wake up!" I exclaimed, unable to listen to his talk of dreams anymore. "Po, wake up!" He finally opened his jade green eyes at one final hard shake. Po turned to look at me. "I just had the weirdest dream!" he said. "Let me guess," I said. "Chauntella Mirar was killing me, and you couldn't stop her?" His eyes widened. "How did you know?" he asked. "You talk in your sleep," I pointed out. We were silent for a moment, when the gong rang. "We'd better get going," Po said. I nodded and we went to the door, seeing Shifu holding the gong that had awoken everyone. Even Trinity and Nicole were at the door, soaking wet, in sandals and towels. ---- Soon, we were all in the training hall, sharpening our skills. I had beaten the dummy to death, and my hits and kicks were much more complex and skillful. Po and I were trying harder things, like weapons. "Weapons can be anything, from a stick of bamboo to a carving knife," Po said. "You just need to use natural resources. But for right now, let's stick with these." He pointed to a long rack of weapons such as shurukens, nun-chucks, and swords. "Which one interests you the most?" I carefully stared at the wall. I touched a nun-chuck. It was black and polished, like the ones you would see in ninja movies. I smiled to myself. "Lance would love this," I muttered, thinking of my brother. "What?" Po asked. "Nothing," I quickly replied, admiring a bow and arrow. I picked up and arrow and admired it. It looked really cool, and reminded my of Katniss' bow and arrows in 'The Hunger Games'. But I was horrible at aiming, so I put it back and looked through more of them. "Why are you helping me work on weapons instead of physical defense, anyway?" I asked, stroking the handle of a knife. "Well, I read that Katia had a weapon, too," Po explained as I picked up the knife and admired its shining blade. "So did all her children, and their children, and on and on. So I think that since you're a descendant, you should have a weapon." I nodded and went back to admiring a sword that had caught my eye. It had a silver, sharp blade, and a black handle. I gripped it and swung it around a few times, getting used to it. I looked up at my master. "Hey, master Po," I said. "Can I possibly have a… sword?" He looked at me. " Wouldn't swords be a little too advanced for you?" he asked. I shook my head. "I doubt it," I said. "If I used an easier one first, maybe I could get used to swords. I think that swords are really cool. I've always wanted one." Po looked at me. "Sorry, but I can't picture you with a sword," he said. "Oh," I muttered, putting the sword back. "Then what weapon should I have?" "Hmm," Po thought. "Oh, I know how you can get inspiration." "How?" I asked. "Follow me," he said. ---- I was confused, but followed Po anyway, until we entered a big room- the Hall of Warriors. I recognized it from the movie- the moon pool in the back with the golden dragon's mouth above it, and weapons all over. I marveled at them. "The hall of warriors," I muttered. "Wow, it looks exactly like I pictured it to be!" I couldn't help but run up to each object. There were vases, nun-chucks, and everything in between. I walked up to a sword. It looked magnificent. It had a big, sharp blade, a beautifully crafted handle, and was sitting on a pedestal, looking lonely and gorgeous. "What's that?" I asked, marveling at it. "It looks beautiful." "That's the Sword of Heroes," Po explained. "They say that it's so sharp that you can hurt yourself just by looking at it!" He then yelped, stuffing his finger into his mouth. I kept gazing at the sword, not feeling any pain. I only felt comfort. "Why doesn't it affect you?" Po asked. "You're just as weak as I was when I started training, and my finger felt like it was being split open." Was that supposed to be an insult? To me, it sounded like one. I turned around. "Gee, thanks," I said sarcastically. Po then realized what he said. "Sorry, so sorry!" he exclaimed. "I didn't mean to… I just… Kelsi, I'm…" "I understand," I said, turning back to the sword. I looked at it for a long time. The sword looked like it was made for me. Like we were one person. I then felt myself being pulled to the sword, like a rope was pulling me to it. Take it, a soothing, female voice echoed in my head. I stepped forward. The sword is for you. Use it, the voice said again. I then gripped the handle. It felt cool and calming against my skin. I then realized it- This is my weapon. This is my destiny. To be a kung fu warrior. I almost didn't hear Po exclaim, "Kelsi, what are you doing!?" because I was so wrapped up in the magnificent sword. I then, without any thought, pulled the sword off of the pedestal and held it between my hands, as if I was about to slay a villain with it. I swung it, as if I was hitting a criminal with it. I did that a couple of times. "Kelsi, I'm not kidding, put it down!" Po yelled at me. I didn't listen to him. I swung the sword with as much skill as I could. We were one person, one being, one warrior. I couldn't help but smile. This was my sword. My destiny. Shifu then walked in, sipping tea from a mug. He looked at me and dropped it onto the floor in horror, pieces of the mug and tea flying all over. "PANDA! HUMAN!" he screamed. I immediately stopped what I was doing and we both looked at him. He looked mad. No, he looked furious. "PANDA!" he yelled at Po. "How dare you let your student use the Sword of Heroes!? That is a legendary sword, off limits to anyone, and-" "Master, I-" Po tried to say, but kept getting cut off my Shifu's screams. Shifu kept yelling at Po, Po unable to say anything. I felt horrible. Po was getting yelled at, and it was my entire fault. I finally stepped forward, unable to watch this anymore, and interrupted Shifu. "Master Shifu, it was my fault!" I yelled. The two turned to me. I noticed that nobody was saying anything, so I kept on speaking. "Po was just showing me the weapons, and I absentmindedly started using the Sword of Heroes," I admitted. "I should have listened to Master Po. I apologize for being so… idiotic." That was the only word that I could think of that word describe my behavior. Shifu glared at me. "Well," he said. "I see that you haven't learned anything about respect for ancient items during the two weeks that you've been here, human. I apologize, panda. You are excused." But Po didn't leave. He kept his eyes on me with a worried look on his face that seemed to say, 'What is he going to do with you?' Shifu walked up to me. "Put the sword back, human," he said. "I'd like to have a word with you." My gaze went back to the sword in my hands. I felt attached to it. I forced myself to put it back, and I did, carefully setting it down. "I'll see you soon," I softly muttered to the sword as I set it down. I turned to Shifu. "What would you like to say to me, master?" I asked. I felt something like an invisible force pulling me towards the sword. I decided to ignore it. "Follow me, human," Shifu said. He started walking to the door, and I followed him. But halfway to the door, I felt like something was spinning me around. I let it take me. I turned to the sword and gasped. A blood red jewel had appeared on the handle of the sword. The entire blade was glowing brightly, lighting up the other half of the room. We all gasped at it. A voice echoed around the room that I was sure everyone could hear: Shifu… let the human use the sword. It was Katia's sword, as well as her child's sword, and her child's sword, and so on… Please. That sword was made for the leader of the Dragon Sisters. And just like that, it was gone. The jewel vanished. Shifu looked from me to the sword. "Please," I whispered, looking into his eyes. "Let me use it, Master Shifu." He looked at me one last time and sighed. "Take it," he said slowly. I slowly walked up to the sword (the walk seemed like it took a century) and gripped the handle of it. The sword glowed again, feeling comforting in my hands. It is yours, young one, the voice said to me. I swung it around again. It felt good and hard between my fingers. I started at it, smiling. This is my sword. This is my destiny.